


A Bitter Past Brings A Better Future

by Sannah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Fake Character Death, Gen, Lineage Bonding, Original Mythology, Original Species, Priestesses, Priests, Soulmates are a thing, Souls, Tags Contain Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, characters brought back to life, original creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways, all the way from starting wars on a distant planet down to a babe being born blind. When the Jedi fell to the Sith’s hand and It’s Chosen One spiraling down the wrong path, the omniscient being sends one of the last Light Jedi, his Dark equal, and their Balance back in time to fix Its mistakes.~~As the old, worn-out Jedi Master takes his last breath, he expected to take the next one surrounded by the presence of the Force. Instead, he takes it in his personal rooms in the Jedi Temple, surrounded by his fellow Light beings. Back on his homeworld, he can sense one much darker than the Sith shake itself in horror and confusion, a lighter one returning the feelings. The plus side to this unforeseen event? They can save everyone. The downside? The horrors they faced refuse to let go.~~Influenced by Zuza GreenSpades’ *When Saints March (Their Shadows Follow)* on FFN, ~A Bitter Past Brings A Better Future~ follows a crazy hermit, a Dark queen, and a shape-changing priestess set in stopping a future from happening. In the process, they hope in bringing three different types of Jedi together: the Dark, the Grey, and the Light.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Saints March (Their Shadows Follow)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445355) by Zuza GreenSpades. 



   He can feel the young human’s eyes on him, slowly blinking as the small being’s breathing slows down. Lightly reaching out to the Force, a smile causes lips that rarely smiled these days to quirk up when thousands of others brush past him. All of the predecessors of the guardians of the Light and Dark surround him, one side large and horned wolves and the other winged, long-toothed, and large tiger-like creatures. Here and there, towering over the others, are creatures that are a cross between horses and deer, hunted to near extinction by a being out for the blood of the beings and guardians of the Grey.

   One of the tiger-like creatures steps forward, it’s dark brown fur rippling in the breeze of the Force. The creature soon becomes bipedal as it’s fur and skin shifts in an unnatural way, it’s mass shrinking as it elongates to a being taller than a Wookiee. Dark fur falls off and disappears, the skin revealed turning into a pale white. The front paws and legs become hands and long arms, crossing over a woman’s chest. The creature’s head shrinks as it remolds to reveal a woman’s face with sharp features, the fur atop her head becoming long and dark brown feathers. A pair of black horns arch out of the feathers, curling around her long and pointed ears. Her wings barely change with the shift, only shifting to a more suitable form for a human-like shape as hooks grow from the elbows. Dark brown feathers lined with silver take root in each wing as they fold to her back, some looking ruffled in appearance. The tail loses its fur, the tip flattening and becoming pointed much like an arrowhead. It curls around one of the woman’s legs, tip deadly looking. She gives Yoda a small and sad smile, revealing pointed canines.

   “We told you that permanently joining the Light Jedi would kill you before your time.” The woman states, her Basic clipped with an accent as she steps around the tired form of Luke Skywalker. He doesn’t spare her a glance, the edge of a wing going through him revealing that he can’t see the tall being next to him. “You’ve aged too fast, and that war tired you out.”

   “He’s touch starved,” the voice of another woman states, her short form stepping into view. “Starve any member of his species from touch, and they age faster than normal. They tire out quicker than normal. You know this, Crystal.”

   As the first woman -Crystal- spoke, one of the taller creatures had shifter into another form. The short fur hadn’t fallen off like it had with Crystal, instead the white-dotted fur pronounces the sharp features of the mulatto being. Like the fur, the antlers and their ornaments had stayed, shrinking a bit to better fit the now smaller head. Her dragon-like eyes are more pronounced in her human-like form, never really settling on anyone’s physical form. Unlike Crystal, she had gotten shorter, barely reaching five feet in height.

   Crystal nods her head to the being, sighing as she carefully moves to take a seat next to Yoda. The small being curls towards her, closing his eyes. “You’re right, Kyari, I do know this. His choice is killing him... is killing me.”

   “His choice is killing all three of us.” Kyari mutters in response, soon joining them to run a hand through what’s left of Yoda’s hair. Her soft voice causes Crystal’s head to jolt towards her, surprise clear in her golden eyes. “I still live, sister. If I had died when you thought I did, the two of you would’ve joined me among our predecessors.”

   “Time, I believe it is, for us to join them now.” The taller beings nod their heads in acceptance, Luke giving Yoda a weird look. Behind the young human, a blue form takes shape and giving the room more light. Obi-Wan Kenobi gives the trio on/by the couch a weird look, raising an eyebrow in question. Kyari just flips a hand at him, settling down on the edge of the couch.

   “I… I…” Crystal’s voice cuts off as their smallest companion shifts in his seat, amber eyes now open.

   Around them, one of the wolves lets out a long and mournful howl, the others soon joining them. The tiger-like creatures adds in their loud roars, shaking the walls of the hut as the sounds slip into the physical world. Hoofs hitting hard-packed soil can be heard under the howls and roars, one of the horse/deer creatures rising onto their hind legs as it lets out a low bray.

   The trio on the couch breath in as one, a light surrounding them. Yoda’s body fades away from view, Luke’s eyes widening in surprise and sadness. They breath out, the small being soon joining the taller three in the non-physical world. Obi-Wan bows when he sees the small being, the light brightening. With a single pulse, the light explodes outwards, and the trio at its center disappear from view. As the light passes over them, the guardians of the Light, Dark, and Grey vanish from view. Obi-Wan looks on in surprise, slight fear in his eyes before it’s quickly masked behind the surprise. As the last wolf disappears, Obi-Wan is left alone in the small hut with Luke.

》》》

   In a large room built for someone of small stature, Yoda’s eyes open wide with a small gasp. On the two meditation mats next to him, Mace Windu and Plo Koon give him a worried look.

   In a solar system somewhere deep in the Unknown Regions, Crystal shoots out of her bed. The man who was sleeping in the bed next to her, who has angelic looks instead of Crystal’s demonic ones, blearily opening his light blue eyes. He reaches a hand out, lightly running his fingers down a nearby wing in an attempt to calm the other down.

   In a different solar system on the other side of the Unknown Regions, Kyari’s hand shoots out, grabbing onto the arm of the being next to her. Blind, dragon-like eyes widen in surprise and fear, her breathes short and quick. The being that she grabbed onto whispers soothingly into her ear, worry clear in their soul.

》》》

   Three beings watch the trio waking up back in time, two male and the last female. The woman sighs, turning to her companions.

   “Do you think this will work?” Several nods follow her question, the paler of the two giving her a look.

   “Yes, Ashla.” Bogan tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Both It and I agree that your plan is a good one. Sending those three back in time will do wonders for them. Besides, I’m hoping that Crystal will help Yoda sort her grandpadawan out. Yan _is_ meant to be Dark, but not like this.”


	2. Chapter Two

   Plo near on face palms when the older Jedi makes another refusal to answer his inquiries. Sometimes he forgets just how _stubborn_ Yoda can be. His sigh echoes in the room as the Kel Dor stands, heading to the kitchen.

   “Did you finish making that tea?” He asks Mace, placing the cups and tea bags onto the tray to keep his hands busy. “He might come out of it as soon as he gets something to drink.”

   Mace shakes his head, still staring at the rather basic looking kettle. The kettle soon whistles, and he carefully placed it on the tray. Sharing a long look with the other Councilor, Mace makes his way into the main room with tray in hand and Plo following close behind him.

   The much older Jedi barely gives the pair a glance, despite sensing them come in. His ears flick in their direction in a small greeting, both them, his face, and his Force presence giving nothing away. With a barely repressed groan, Plo practically shoves a cup and its tea bag into the being’s hands before sitting down.

   “You _have_ to say something, Master.” He tells Yoda, not bothering to hide his sigh this time. “Both Mace and I can tell that there is something bothering you. We’re worried.”

》》》

   Anakin shares a look with his old master, concern clear on his face. Behind them, he can hear Ahsoka coming closer.

   “So I’m not the only one that sensed that?” He asks, crossing his arms. The huff of agreement from both Obi Wan and Ahsoka confirms his suspicions, and he sighs in relief.

   “Yoda’s presence practically _shifted_  this morning. It felt like it had aged a decade or two.” Obi Wan pulls at his beard, a frown on his face as he thinks. Ahsoka looks up at them, raising an eyebrow in question.

   “I can tell that this is something new with Master Yoda, but have either of you two noticed that a _whole_ bunch of new presences showed up at the same time his changed? Most are darker than what I’m use too, some remind me of what Master Windu’s feels like. The rest of that group is like Count Dooku’s, but not as slimy as his.”

   Anakin nods in agreement, having noticed those new presences as well. “We have to go back to the Temple as soon as possible.”

》》》

   Kyari quickly makes her way to the ship, following close behind her guide. Her species’ High Council had agreed with her that it's time they come out of hiding, and make contact with those they left behind. Despite their hesitance, they even agreed that she should be on the team that restarts the connection with the planets’ people.

   ‘Seeing’ Crystal in person again would be both a blessing and a curse. Before their shove back in time, the older being wasn’t pleased to find out she faked her death. She could understand why the being is a bit salty, but it’s undesirable to be facing Crystal’s ire.


End file.
